1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hemmed structure and a hemming method.
2. Related Art
To date, techniques have been devised to suppress the deterioration of the external appearance of panel members of a vehicle and to maintain a strong fastening force at edges of the panel members. For instance, there has been disclosed a panel member and a method for making the panel member, the panel member including a first flange, a second flange, a first portion, a second portion, and the like. In the panel member, the thickness of and the distances between some of the flanges and portions are set in a certain range (see Claim 1, paragraphs [0050] to [0060], and FIG. 6 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2011-245514). In the technique described in JP-A No. 2011-245514, metal sheets, such as steel sheets, are placed one on top of the other, and a hem is formed by, for instance, seaming or bending edges of the sheets.